sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Galactic Succession
Gameplay This new gamemode would let the player fight through different levels in the storyline from the perspective of different factions, with team based multiplayer role-playing. Players create a starfleet and an army and can deploy them throughout the levels as required. Terminology: For the purposes of this article, certain terminology will be used. Command Ship: Home base of player; if this ship is lost they will lose the mission. Cruiser: Any spacecraft requiring a crew of more than 10. Dreadnought: Large cruiser that is better in any way to a Capital Ship, but still less important than a player's Command Ship. Must be larger than 7 miles long. Capital Ship: Any cruiser longer than 1 mile long. Light Cruiser: Any cruiser shorter than 1 mile long. Corvette: Small cruiser used to screen for enemy fighters. Frigate: Small cruiser used against capital ships. Transport: Any ship in a non-military role. Fighter: Any single pilot ship which can be deployed from a cruiser￼, Bomber: Any fighter used against capital ships Dropship: A small space-based ship used to deploy troops on a planet. Landing Craft: Any cruiser used to deploy fighters onto a planet. Carrying Capacity: The amount of fighters that a cruiser can hold and deploy. Health: Strength of a ship before shields are used￼. Energy Shields: Shields used to protect against energy weapons. Particle Shields: Shields used to protect against physical matter. Deflector Shields: Both kinds of shields listed above combined. Damage Output: How much damage a singular weapon of a spacecraft can do to another ship. Fleet Building: Every player starts with a choice between different classes of command ships: # Carrier - starts with low health, low damage output, but high carrying capacity and heavy shielding. # Battleship - medium health, high damage output, low carrying capacity, medium shielding. # Heavy Cruiser - high health, medium damage output, low carrying capacity, medium shielding. The command ship can be upgraded, and each upgrade is paid for through SAS Credits. Every upgrade takes real-time to finish, getting progressively longer as the player gets better. Other ships can be added to a player's fleet, in different classes. Each ship also takes time to build, based on the size or level of the ship. Fleet Ships can be upgraded the same way a command ship is. If one is not needed or too weak, it can be scraped. The main classes of Fleet Ships are: #Dreadnought #Capital Ship #Frigate #Corvette #Medical Ship #Orbital Bombardment Platform #Carrier #Transport #Landing Craft Fighters can be purchased. Different, better classes of fighters are unlocked as the player's command ship is upgraded, as individual fighters cannot be upgraded, and if they are lost in battle the are not given back. Fighters are built instantly in relatively cheap groups of 100. There are also different classes of fighters: # Light Fighter # Bomber # Heavy Fighter # All Purpose Fighter # Dropship # # # Missions can be played in a campaign/story format in a multiplayer fashion, of players can go head to head in Free-For-All combat. Storyline # # # # # # 3546: Gratianius Demaneth, military genius and leader of the High Value Metrics (HVM) Corporation launches an attack on Boreas. The garrison of Trans-Federation units